


生理课程

by Dengpao233



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dengpao233/pseuds/Dengpao233
Summary: 也许是在某天休息的庄园里（？Haytham教Connor如何手淫结果搞上了
Relationships: Haytham Kenway/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Kudos: 16





	生理课程

"Son，你不会到现在还是个处男吧？"

当Connor在火炉前取暖的时候，他的父亲正站在身后，突然就问了这么个问题。"怎...怎么可能！" "哦？那你紧张什么？" Haytham走到儿子后面，仔细端详着他发红的耳根，不禁笑了起来，随后，他拉起了Connor，把他拉到自己的床边，两人一起坐到了床上。

"你要干什么！" 当在自己背后的Haytham的手开始脱下Connor的衣服时，他不情愿地挣扎了一下，结果被父亲狠狠地掐了一把乳头，异样的快感冲进大脑，让他停下了动作。"放松点Connor，我只是在教你生理常识而已。" "唔......骗子......" 他感觉到自己的脖子正被人舔着，细微的水声传进耳朵，还有压在耳朵后的柔软的触觉——他的父亲在亲吻那里的皮肤。

Haytham的双手在脱下Connor的衣服之后，摸上了他那饱满的胸部，轻轻地揉捏着，指尖时不时蹭过乳头，带来些许小的快感。"不...不要碰......" "Connor。" 父亲富有磁性的声音在耳边响起，"我得先让你勃起，才能告诉你怎么解决这个。" 说完，他便在Connor的耳旁落下一个吻，然后张开口，轻咬了一下他肩部的皮肤，双手则继续把玩那发育良好的胸部。

得益于Haytham老道的手法，从未体验过这种待遇的Connor很快就勃起了，开始在Haytham怀里扭动着。"别着急，Connor，把手给我。" 他一把扯下了Connor的裤子，让他的阴茎完全暴露在空气当中。Connor先是因为这个而向后缩了一下，随后又因为害羞，而侧头靠在了Haytham的胸膛上。"没有必要害羞，这是每个男人都要经历的事，难道Achilles没有教你吗？" 说着，他抓住Connor的手，迫使他握住自己勃起的阴茎。

"当然讲过！只是 ......" "只是自己没有尝试过？哈，Connor，别告诉我你之前都是靠意志力来解决生理问题的。" Haytham开始撸动Connor的阴茎，虽然不是他亲手来做这件事，但也足够给他视觉上的冲击——手把手教儿子撸管，这多有趣。但Connor还是很不知所措，光是第一次手淫就带给他莫大的刺激，再加上被亲生父亲抓着手自慰，就更加刺激了。

"Son，你得学会自己来。"

突然，Haytham就松开了他的手，把主动权交给了儿子。"为什......" "难不成你要我这么帮你一辈子吗？" Connor很想往他脸上揍一拳，无奈现在自己没有那样的力气，光是处理快感就让他有点累了，他还要自己把剩下的部分结束。Connor只能学着Haytham刚刚那样，上下撸动自己的阴茎，并无师自通地学会了如何揉搓自己的龟头，抠挖前面的冠状沟，让他的阴茎充血胀大。

当然，Haytham也没有闲下来，他的双手仍在揉弄着Connor的胸肌，同时也在他的脖子和肩膀上留下牙印和吻痕，偏深色的皮肤上布下斑斑红点，倒也没有很明显。"啊哈......我......" 随着手上速度的加快，Connor的呻吟也开始漏出，这不是他的本意，但快感却希望他这么做。

"需要我帮忙吗，Connor？" Haytham注意到了他的呻吟声，也清楚他应该快要高潮了，但要是最后没有自己的参与，又让他觉得可惜，于是，Haytham没等Connor答应，就伸手握住了他的勃起，快速且用力地撸动它。柱体上的前液流到了两人的手上，Connor也闭上了眼睛，任由他的父亲来完成这件事。

Haytham虎口上的老茧算得上是快感的来源，粗糙的质感很好地刺激着Connor的神经。"啊...啊哈......不行了......Father——啊！"

他大张着口喘息，吐出的破碎话语都被Haytham收入耳中，包括最后那一声"Father"。

白浊喷了出来，有些还溅到了手上和裤子上，Connor则完全靠在了Haytham的身上，正准备进入贤者模式，但他感觉到后面有什么硬硬的在顶着他——

噢，Haytham他硬了。

只是因为Connor一声高潮边缘的"Father"，他就无可救药地硬了，虽然之前看到Connor半裸着上身时，Haytham会起那么一点反应，但他最后都克制了自己，没有动手。可现在，Connor甚至转过头来，用他有点湿润的眼睛看着Haytham，他要是再不提枪上阵，他就不是个男人了。

于是Haytham伸出干净的那只手，扳过Connor的脸，侧头吻了下去，然后借着他发愣的时候，翻身把他压倒在身下，顺便加深了这个吻。"唔......" Connor紧闭着双眼，刚射完一次让他有点乏力，只能被动接受父亲的吻，但Haytham不只是想要一个简单的吻，在一次换气之后，他将舌头探入了对方的嘴里，舔过每一个地方，然后开始挑逗Connor的舌头。

"唔啊......哈......你还要......干什么......" 当吻结束的时候，Connor边喘气边问Haytham，他没有回答，只是去床头柜那里拿来一瓶膏体，挖了一块在自己手上，然后掰开Connor的双腿，往那个隐秘的小洞伸去。"啊...不要......快出去......" 冰凉的膏体再加上异物的入侵，这让Connor十分害怕，也十分难受，他想让父亲停下，可惜Haytham脑子里早已没了理智这种东西，他只想把身下的小崽子给操昏过去。

他甚至连扩张也没怎么做，三根手指草草地润滑了一下，然后就退了出来。Connor不知道是怎么回事，想睁眼看，结果就发现Haytham在解他的裤子，他那勃起的阴茎也展现在Connor的眼前，Connor隐隐约约察觉到接下来会发生什么，但已经晚了，Haytham眼里满是捕食者的渴求，还有无尽的欲望，他知道他跑不掉了。

"啊......好疼......"

Haytham压下Connor的双腿，阴茎直直地捅入了那个从未使用过的地方，内壁马上就紧紧地吸住了Haytham，让他头皮发麻。"放松点Connor，我不会弄伤你的......" 他俯下身子，凑到Connor的耳边，轻轻地说着，并不断用吻来安慰小狼崽。"不要......快拔出去......啊......" Connor勉强把手放到Haytham肩上，想让他停下。但阴茎越来越深入，已经捅到了腺体，压过去的时候，让他一下失去了力气。

"你下面的小嘴可不是这么说的。" 后穴一直在吸附着Haytham的阴茎，丝毫没有要松口的意思，但他也管不了这么多了，掐着Connor的腰就开始大开大合地操干，龟头每次都能顶到那一块凸起的地方。"嗯啊......啊...慢点......" 快感瞬间遍布了全身，而Connor的身体也做出了违心的反应，修长有力的双腿缠上了Haytham的腰，手也扒在了他的背上，修建圆润的指甲在上面留下了几道痕迹。

"Father......我快......啊......"

Connor已经有点神智不清了，他只知道自己在被亲生父亲操到快要高潮，那根埋在自己体内的阴茎在胀大，背德所带来的兴奋也让Haytham逐渐攀上高潮，儿子的内里又是如此的温暖，贪婪地向自己索要，就算他的自制力再好，也挡不住这般诱惑。

在他快要高潮时，Haytham俯身吻住了Connor的嘴，而对方也用一个更加大力的拥抱来回应他，很快，他们就在彼此的喘息声中达到了高潮，精液填满了Connor的后穴，让他感到前所未有的愉悦和满足，Haytham也十分的满意，稍微清理一下残局，给儿子一个温柔的晚安吻后，抱着Connor就睡着了。

什么，生理课程？那从一开始就是个幌子而已，Haytham就是想对儿子上下其手，只不过不小心擦枪走火了罢。


End file.
